A history Of The Past
by TheUltimatePrime
Summary: Optimus, Arcee y Ultra Magnus cuentan como es que se conocieron Optimus y Arcee, pero todos querrán saber cada vez más sobre el pasado de estos tres, ¿Cuál será su pasado? ¿Cómo es que se conocieron Arcee y Optimus en Cybertron? y lo más importante ¿Por qué se conocieron?
1. Prólogo

**Holis¡ :D sé que muchos me dirán: ¿pones otro fanfict y ni si quiera has actualizado TMOTP?¡ lo se D: pero estoy muy seca de ideas TT_TT por lo tanto, como muchos no saben demasiado sobre la historia del pasado de la historia de The Memories Of The Prime, supongo que con esto resolverán un poco más sus dudas :3 y verán al gran triángulo amoroso :D es un OptimusxArceexMagnus espero les guste¡ :D y prometo actualizarlo más seguido XD algunos de los capítulos serán cortos, pero serán más largos con cada que avance el fict y recuerden que los personajes y la serie (oficial XD) están reservados a sus creadores: Hasbro Studios © y Takara Tomi mi OC Blaster es 100% de mi creación.**

* * *

-Papá… ¿cómo fue que conociste a Arcee?- le preguntó Blaster a Optimus el cual estaba archivando unas cosas

-am, si no mal recuerdo… fue hace 2 eones, era un lindo día en Cybertron…- dijo mientras recordaba, los demás hacían un circulo para escuchar y se sentaron poniendo atención

_**Flashback:**_

Arcee despertó y recordó que Ultra Magnus, su novio, le pidió que fuese a su casa para que conociera a su hermano Orion Pax y a su padre adoptivo Ratchet así que debía ponerse lo mejor posible. Se puso un collar que le había regalado su madre en su cumpleaños, pensó en cambiar su pintura rosa y blanco por otra, pero decidió que no puesto a que sus padres la matarían si lo hiciese. Probó muchas cosas, hizo su pintura un poco mas reluciente, se enceró varias veces, comenzó a dar vueltas por toda su habitación pensando en que decir –_vamos Arcee, vamos, no va a morir… y… ¿Qué pasa si te terminas enamorando de su hermano?... y… ¿si terminas odiando a su padre, o su hermano o a los dos?¡_- al final, se dejó caer en su cama, con los servos extendidos y sus piernas semi-dobladas y siguió pensando -_¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¿y si no les caigo bien? ¿y si me echan de su casa? ¿y si no me dejan estar con Magnus porque es un Magnus?_- hasta que dijo en voz alta casi gritando –NO¡… rayos, tendré que controlarme-siguió pensando y "ensayando" lo que iba a decir –bien… repitámoslo de nuevo… Buenas noches padre de Magnus… soy Arcee es un placer conocerlo… Si por fin creo que lo tengo, aunque lo demás no sé cómo sería… aw, creo que necesitaré la ayuda de mi madre, mis padres ya conocen a Magnus pero yo no conozco a sus padres… ¿Cómo puede existir una relación así?-

-hija¡ ven a desayunar- le gritó su madre desde la cocina

-si mamá ya voy¡- salió de su habitación y tomó el cubo de energon, sus padres la miraban extrañados

-Hija, ¿por qué estás así?-

-¿a qué te refieres padre?-

-además de que te vez un poco nerviosa, estas muy encerada y con mucho brillo ¿qué pasa?-

-oh… eso, bien, voy a conocer a los padres de Magnus-

Con eso su padre empezó a atragantarse, no le caía muy bien Magnus y sin embargo, la madre de Arcee estaba saltando de alegría y la abrazó –que bien¡ mi hija ya es una señorita¡ espero y pronto sea mi buen yerno-

-em… mamá no te adelantes mucho, no sé si todo saldrá bien… recuerda que él es un Magnus-

-cierto, pero si nosotros te dejamos que siguieras con él, ¿por qué no deberían de dejarlo estar con una gran y bella femme como tú?

Con esas palabras el padre de Arcee estaba casi muriéndose por ahogarse, hasta que Arcee le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda haciendo que se dejara de atragantar y siguió comiendo. La madre de Arcee le estaba haciendo muchas preguntas de hecho, la mayoría de ellas eran más afirmaciones, al fin terminaron de desayunar, Arcee volvió a su habitación evitando la pequeña discusión entre sus padres sobre su relación con Magnus.

Volvió a hablar consigo misma hasta que dieron las 8 de la noche y escucho que tocaron el timbre de su puerta, bajó corriendo por las escaleras y miró a Ultra Magnus.

-em… disculpe, ¿está Ar-Arcee?- dijo algo nervioso, le tenía miedo a su padre

Antes de que su padre dijese algo Arcee se abalanzó sobre Magnus y lo abrazó haciendo que casi se cayeran, la madre de Arcee los miró- pero no vuelvan a mas tardar de las 11 ¿ok?-

-si mamá, te prometo que llegaré temprano-

Los dos se fueron juntos, la casa de Magnus no estaba tan lejos, Arcee sabía muy bien en donde vivía él aun que ya había ido muchas veces a su casa, ni su hermano ni su padre estaban ahí solamente un perro al que le decían Cyber Dog.

**En la casa de Magnus:**

Un mech rojo, azul y gris entró a la casa, creyó que no habría nadie y cerró la puerta tras de sí hasta que un mech blanco y naranja habló

-Orion por el amor de Primus, ¿en dónde estabas?-

-en el salón de registros-

-te dije que no llegaras tan tarde, Magnus y su novia Arcee están a punto de llegar, espero y no te quedes dormido en media cena-

-no te preocupes Ratchet, no lo haré- dijo Orion, aun que Ratchet fuese su padre lo consideraba más un viejo amigo y se refería a él como Ratchet.

-Y no creas que de ésta te libras, te referirás a mí como padre hasta que ella se vaya-

-ok, ok, ni que fuera el fin del mundo-

Ratchet estaba a punto de responder ante eso hasta que tocaron la puerta, hizo a un lado a Orion y la abrió

-H-hola Buenas no-noches señor, padre de Ma-Magnus- dijo tartamudeando y nerviosa-

-hola papá- dijo Magnus completamente tranquilo

-pasen- dijo sin importarle mucho el tartamudeo de Arcee

**Arcee POV:**

Eso fue algo extraño, intente no mirarlo pero cada vez me ponía más nerviosa, hasta que sentí que Magnus me dio un pequeño abrazo y intente tranquilizarme hasta que vi a su hermano… era casi igual a él, pero en sus ojos se podía ver mas misericordia, y algo diferente…

-Bien Arcee, te presento a mi padre Ratchet y a mi hermano Orion Pax-

-E-es un gusto co-conocerlos- volví a tartamudear… Orion dio una pequeña risita ante ello –_Se ve tan lindo…_- pensé por un momento y luego recapacité –_no, no puedo estar pensando en eso, es hermano de Magnus y Magnus es mi novio, ¿Cómo podría hacerle yo eso?-_

Comenzamos a platicar por algunos minutos hasta que mi estómago hizo ruido.

**Autor POV:**

-Arcee, ¿quieres algo de cenar?- le preguntó Orion de una forma dulce

-em, si por favor- dijo sonrojándose un poco

-Orion, ¿querrías preparar la cena?- dijo de una forma algo insistente

-…bien…- dijo de mala gana hacia Magnus, luego caminó hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena algo rápido

-¿ok?-

-Orion es un buen cocinero, no te preocupes- dijo Ratchet susurrándole mientras ponía su servo en el hombro de Arcee, esta se puso un poco firme pero se tranquilizó al ver que era Ratchet y dio un suspiro de alivio –y, por cierto ¿Cuánto llevan de novios?-

-5 meses, creo-

-es como si hubiese sido ayer-

**Orion POV:**

-El día en que este hombre me respete será el día en que alguno de los dos muera…- pensaba mientras cocinaba hasta que me corté con un cuchillo, no me había dado cuenta hasta que me comenzaron a salir algunas gotas de energon –rayos…- murmuré por lo bajo y volteé hacia atrás para mirarlos a ellos –_Arcee es linda, pero sabiendo que es la novia de "Magnus" tendrá que saber la verdad sobre él algún día y no le va a gustar para nada… tal vez, si llegásemos a estar a solas se lo diría, además es demasiado linda para que pueda estar con ese loco maniático... no, creo que ella es lo suficientemente lista como para notarlo facilmente... ¿cierto?- _pensé un momento hasta que por fin terminé la cena –la cena está lista- les dije desde la cocina.

-Vaya, ya era hora- dijo Magnus con sarcasmo, solamente rodé los ojos y di un suspiro pesado, luego comencé a servirles, yo no cociné para mi, mi novia Elita-One me invitó a su casa y ahí cené

-Orion, ¿vas a cenar?-

-em… no, no tengo muchas ganas de cenar-

-Orion- dijo de una forma insistente y de la típica forma en que los padres hacían hablar a sus espumosos, sentí que si no respondía aquí iba a pasar algo malo y MUY malo o al menos vergonzoso.

-Bien, fui a la casa de Elita-

-Aún así deberás esperar a que todos acabemos de cenar-

-awww…- me senté en una de las sillas y puse una mano sobre mi mejilla, con la otra estaba moviendo de izquierda a derecha un collar que tenía un letra "E" y un uno a su lado **(A/N: La Letra "E" se refiere a Elita y el uno a One= Elita-One)** y lo miraba como mi última esperanza de anti-aburrimiento.

Arcee POV:

Seguí comiendo al igual que todos, como dijo Ratchet la comida era deliciosa, si tuviese la oportunidad contrataría a Orion como mi cocinero de por vida, también miré que pareciese estar en otro mundo mirando ese collar, ¿por qué lo verá tanto?... acaso… ¿su novia era Elita-One? Conozco a Elita por ser parte del equipo de Scouts pero también va a las clases del profesor Alpha Trion, por lo que me han dicho es la típica "presumida" y crédula solamente por ser la líder del equipo de Scouts, no sé si sea verdad, puesto a que no la conozco y tampoco conozco muy bien a Orion… pero si tuviese la oportunidad de conocer a uno de los dos inclusive dejaría plantado a Magnus si fuese necesario.

Creo que Orion se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, solamente arqueó una ceja al verme casi en otro mundo aun que con la vista hacia él, siento un poco de vergüenza, solamente seguí comiendo, pero cuando volteé a mi lado Magnus había terminado su comida y Ratchet también, no me la pasé tanto tiempo en mis pensamientos… ¿o sí? Solo sé que comí como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que comencé a atragantarme, Magnus estaba a punto de darme un golpe en la espalda pero Orion lo detuvo y hizo presión en mi estómago, haciendo que me dejara de ahogar.

-gracias-

-no fue nada- dijo Orion con esa dulce sonrisa de nuevo

es cierto que aún se ve lindo al sonreír… -_de nuevo estoy pensando en eso¡… tendré que tomar notas mentales después de esto y realmente muy serias_- pensé cuando miré la hora ya eran las 10:30 P.M -ya me tengo que ir a casa, es tarde-

-y yo tengo que ir al trabajo- dijo Orion mientras tomaba los platos, se ponía de pies y los dejaba en el lavaplatos

-Bien… Orion, ¿podrías dejar a Arcee en su casa por mi?-

-_¿Es enserio?... ¿lo dijo?... ¿es flojo o que le pasa a Magnus? Apenas conozco a Orion… supongo que debería de ser de mucha confianza para él… ¿o no? Solo hay que esperar que no sea como Ironhide_- pensé un momento.

**Autor POV:**

-Y no llegues tarde Orion o si no te ganarás un buen castigo- le dijo Ratchet mientras estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en una pared

-sí, claro-

Ambos salieron, no había casi nadie en las calles y solo la luz de las lunas de Cybertron y algunas casas iluminaban las calles que se iban apagando una por una poco a poco.

-y… ¿en dónde vives?-

Parecía que Arcee estuviese en otro mundo, perdida en sus pensamientos y temblando un poco por escalofrío a la noche de Cybertron.

-¿Arcee?... ¿qué pasa?-

-em, lo siento, solo que nunca había salido por las noches y me da un poco de miedo, perdón por no escucharte- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-no te preocupes, suele pasar… lo que te decía ¿en dónde vives?-

-Am, no tan lejos de aquí, es casi 4 cuadras y media al norte de la sala de registros Iacon-

-¿enserio?... yo trabajo ahí, bueno supongo que sé en dónde es-

Caminaron pasando un gran edificio era el más grande de toda la ciudad, era la sala de registros Iacon siguieron caminando hacia el norte, había pocas casas, estas calles eran mas usadas para restaurantes, tiendas, etc. Pero casas casi no había.

-¿cuál es?-

-es…-miró algunas de las casas que estaban ahí- es esa de ahí- dijo mientras señalaba una de las casas, cuando Orion tocó a la puerta Arcee escuchó otro ruido y dio un pequeño salto para terminar abrazando el servo derecho de Orion, ambos se sonrojaron y cuando lo iba a soltar abrió la puerta el padre de Arcee, miró a Orion de arriba abajo.

-¡vaya!, Arcee cambiaste a ese "Magnus" por un buen bot-

-sí, ya s… espera, ¿q-qué? No, no es mi novio es solamente un amigo y nada más-

-pues deberías cambiarlo ¿eh?-

-P-PAPÁ¡- dijo mientras lo empujaba dentro de la casa –hasta luego Orion-

-hasta luego, Arcee- dijo mientras se fue directo a la sala de registros y Arcee cerró la puerta.

**En casa de Arcee:**

-Papá, no tenías que decir eso, somos solamente amigos y es el hermano de Magnus, no podría si quiera pensar en eso- luego de decir eso pensó –_quisiera que fuese cierto, pero… es lindo y todo, de buen carácter y más feminista que machista_ (N/A: feminista significa no ser machista, que este "del lado de las mujeres" por así decirlo y machista significa que uno cree que las mujeres están obligadas a usar faldas, vestidos, a estar casadas, tener hijos y pasar el resto de sus vidas encerradas en una casa) _pero, es el hermano de Magnus, ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a Magnus? El estuvo en… casi todo momento conmigo_-

-estás pensando en el… ¿cierto?- dijo su madre la cual estaba bajando por las escaleras

-c-claro que no, Ma-Magnus es mi novio, yo lo amo y él me ama-

-s-sí, c-cla-claro hija- dijo tartamudeando a propósito y arremedando su voz

-¿desde cuándo tartamudeas así?-

-es que… estaba muy nerviosa…- su padre la miró serio y arqueó una ceja –em, creo que me voy a dormir, estuvo muy cansado así que buenas noches- dijo con un bostezo no muy convincente y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya había cerrado con seguro la puerta de su habitación

-sí, claaaro, sueño… y en 2 años ya va a ser su sparkmate y tendrán 3 espumosos juntos-

**Con Orion:**

Orion seguía archivando algunas cosas y investigando sobre los Primes, su historia y sobre algunos artefactos creados por Solus Prime que eran únicos y solo podían ser utilizados por un Prime, entre ellos estaban el Sable Estrella y la Forja de Solus Prime, iba a investigar aún más hasta que escuchó que las puertas se abrieron y volteó para ver quién era de una forma rápida, pero se calmó al ver que era Elita-One, su novia y la líder del equipo de Scouts

-Oh… Elita, casi me das un paro de Spark-

-lo siento Orion, quería venir a verte…-

-¿para qué?-

-¿por qué estabas con esa femme azul?-

-¿Arcee? Es solo una amiga, nada más que eso- dijo en un acto nervioso, cuando Elita estaba celoso era capaz de todo

-a ¿enserio?-dijo con un tono sarcástico-entonces porque rayos la acompañaste a su casa, ella te abrazó y tu no hiciste nada para impedirlo

-se-se puso nerviosa, ella es la novia de Magnus, ni si quiera la tocaría-

-claro, pero ella sí te puede tocarte-

-¿Qué?-

-Orion, dime la verdad-

-bien… te lo explicaré solo una vez-

-ok, con solo una me basta-

-Arcee fue a casa de Magnus, Ratchet y yo, cuando ya eran las 10:30 PM, yo tenía que venir a trabajar y ella se tenía que ir a su casa… así que Magnus me pidió que la llevara-

-sí, claro y como te "encanta" aceptaste al momento-dijo mostrando completamente sus celos

-no, simplemente la llevé pero cuando toqué a la puerta de su casa, se escuchó algo extraño y ella como acto nervioso abrazó mi servo… solamente eso, ¿comprendes?-

-…-se quedó callada un momento, no le gustaba perder en una discusión –entonces dime… ¿por qué te sonrojaste tanto? ¿eh?-

Con eso Orion ya no tenía que decirle… si le decía que veía a Arcee linda, ella sería capaz de destruir a Arcee en cualquier momento o hasta en mini-segundos si fuese necesario, así que debía de pensar en algo que no fuera directamente la verdad, de hecho… que no fuera si quiera un poco la verdad.

**_Fin de flashback_**

-Am… ya es un poco tarde, les seguiré contando después-

-awww… tan si quiera dinos que le dijiste a Elita ¿sí?-

-em, no recuerdo muy bien que le dije ni que pasó después de eso, así que tendrán que esperar-

Solamente hicieron un "aw" mas largo y volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo hace unas horas antes

* * *

**Ésos padres de Arcee saben XD son todos unos loquillos y claro… no lo amas y no podrías hacerle eso a Magnus, pero, ¿Qué terminó pasando en TMOTP (The Memories Of The Prime)? XD a, por cierto eones son un millón de años, creo y ya que el tiempo en Cybertron pasa mucho más lento y me gustaba más la palabra eon lo dejé en eones, que serían tan solo años para los cybertronianos XD y llevo menos de la mitad del capítulo de The Memories Of The Prime, pero prometo subirlo en cuanto pueda ¿ok? :3**


	2. Celos

**Bueno… lo siento por la tardanza (soy como Kakashi-sensei, siempre llega tarde XD) ya que, aquí está el capítulo que muchas/os esperaban¡ :D ashora, a leer, creo que no tengo que decir nada más :3**

* * *

_**Base autobot -día-:**_

Todos estaban ahí, de nuevo en circulo escuchando como contaban la historia Arcee, Ultra Magnus y Optimus, aún lo recordaban perfectamente.

_**Flashback:**_

-Entonces… ¿por qué te sonrojaste tanto?- dijo Elita mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Orion seria con el seño un poco fruncido, aquí las cosas no iban muy bien

-…yo… estaba pensando en otras cosas-

-¿cómo qué?-

-…am…- se quedó pensando un momento, Elita solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-eso pensé- dijo mientras se descruzaba de brazos y se dirigía a la puerta- solamente una oportunidad Orion… si te vuelvo a ver con esa femme te juro que no la volverás a ver- después de eso se fue completamente enojada, parecía que pronto iba a asesinar a alguien o cometer suicidio.

Orion tan solo suspiró- ¿por qué tiene que ser tan celosa?...- después volvió a su trabajo intentando en no fantasear.

_**Casa de Arcee -día- **_**Arcee POV:**

No podía dormir pensando en Orion, de buen carácter, es simpático, cariñoso, a mi parecer es fiel y sobre protector… pero no hay que olvidar su buen físico, era alto, esos bellos ópticos azul zafiro… sentí como el energon se acumulaba en mis placas frontales, también tenía una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro… pero las fantasías nunca se hacen realidad, en tan solo pensar eso mis fantasías empezaron a destruirse, me quedé despierta toda la noche pensando en Orion, cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 7:00 A.M y en una hora tenía que irme, me levante lo más rápido posible, pensé un momento en cambiar mi pintura

-hmm…- pensé un momento y por mi estaba bien esa pintura, mis padres se iban a trabajar a las 6 de la mañana así que tenía que hacer todo yo sola, a pesar de que cocinara asqueroso, me fui a dar una ducha y luego cambie mi pintura por una azul con tonos rosas, esperé a que se secase mi nuevo patrón de color y luego me enceré, desayuné y cuando vi la hora, se me hacía tarde como de costumbre, eran las 7:45. Tomé mis cosas y me fui lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegué faltaban tan solo 2 minutos para la entrada, naturalmente yo me sentaba con Chromia así que como siempre me senté a un lado de su asiento hasta que todos entraron para que comenzaran las clases, casi no entendí nada… excepto por una estrella que tenía un lindo nombre… Orión… de nuevo me puse a fantasear y casi durmiendo en clases.

-Arcee… ¿estás bien?-

-s-sí, claro que sí, ¿por qué?-

-para empezar… no estás poniendo atención a clases, segundo, es la primera vez que te veo fantaseando… con alguien, cambiaste tu pintura rosa y blanco por azul y rosa, y por último, tienes mucho sueño-

-oh… es que, casi no pude dormir, tenía un poco de insomnio y creí que ya era tiempo para cambiar mi pintura-

-y… ¿con quién fantaseas?-

-am, con nadie, solamente estaba pensando en algunos problemas que tuve en casa-

-sí, claro- dijo sarcásticamente

Solamente rodé un poco los ojos y al fin llegaron las clases del profesor A3, eran las que más me gustaban, siempre estaba consciente para sus clases, no sé el por qué. Pero mis pensamientos sobre las clases se detuvieron cuando el profesor dijo algo que me interesó bastante.

-Bien… alumnos quiero presentarles a mi asistente Orion Pac- hizo una seña hacia la puerta para que entrase.

Yo rápidamente mostré una gran sonrisa al mirarlo, Orion era el asistente del profesor Alpha Trion, significaba que tal vez lo vería más veces por día… ¿o no?

Elita quien también iba a clases del profesor Trion, sonrio casi igual que yo, pero cuando me miró sentí que me asesinó y me remató con la mirada, intente ignorar su mirada y volvi a poner mi vista hacia al frente, algunas femmes le ponían "ojitos". Orion hacía algunas tonterías lo cual hizo que muchos de nosotros riéramos.

-Arcee, Arcee- Chromia empezó a mover su servo arriba y abajo en frente de mi- ¿me estás escuchando?-

-¿qué decías?... lo siento-

-…es por Orion, ¿cierto?-

-t-tal vez…-

-y ¿por qué no se lo dices?-

-porque ya tengo novio, Ultra Magnus y además es su hermano-

-ouch, te diría que lo cambiaras pero creo que no es una opción válida para ti-

-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes… solamente, no corras la voz por favor… él tiene novia-

-y, ¿quién es?-

-es Elita-One-

-pues… no sé qué rayos le miró a esa femme por que la verdad… es de las peores que he conocido en toda mi vida-

-¿por qué?-

-es muy celosa, regañona, aveces se puede pasar de engreída y crédula, se enoja con mucha facilidad, se enamora de cualquier mech a su paso y juzga a los bots sin si quiera conocerlos-

-hmm… no puedo decir nada, jamás he hablado con ella-

**Autor POV:**

Orion no podía evitar el no mirar a Arcee de vez en cuando, tampoco ponía mucha atención a lo que le decía su mentor, es por eso que hacía algunas tonterías y llamaba la atención de el profesor Trion y sinceramente ya no le importaba mucho Elita, siempre estaba enojada con él últimamente y si seguía así le iba a poner fin a su relación, era casi insoportable.

-oye… creo que le gustas a Orion- dijo Chromia mientras movía a Arcee un poco

-no… no lo creo-

-¿a si? Pues si tan solo te fijases cuando te mira… te mira con cautela y curiosidad, esa es la señal de que le gustas a un mech tímido-

Arcee sabía que Chromia de mechs era una experta así que, ¿por qué no hacerle caso a su consejo? Solamente de pensarlo sonrió y sintió de nuevo como el energon se acumulaba en sus placas frontales

-te lo dije, yo sé que ya lo deseas tener entre tus- antes de que terminara de hablartocó el timbre de salida.

-Bien, que no se les olvide la tarea, pueden salir- luego se dirigió a Orion- acomoda todo por favor, me tengo que ir urgentemente- dijo mientras salía del salón de clases

-sí… claro…- dijo algo des-entusiasmado, comenzó a acomodar todo y cuando terminó escuchó que alguien lo llamó

-Hola Orion, gusto en verte de nuevo- dijo Arcee la cual ya estaba a su lado

-Hola Arcee- dijo con la sonrisa que usaba naturalmente, dulce y tierna en él

Chromia los observaba al igual que Moonracer, flare-up y firestar –vamos… bésense ya, sabemos que se aman- dijo Moonracer en voz baja pero Chromia la calló para que pudiesen escuchar.

Orion y Arcee seguían hablando, pero Orion se percató de que Elita lo estaba esperando y si no se apresuraba le iba a ir muy mal- bueno… se me hace tarde, ya me tengo que ir-

-claro, entonces, nos vemos mañana- dijo de una forma algo decepcionada, cuando ya iba irse se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en su placa frontal izquierda, los dos se sonrojaron un poco

-ha-hasta mañana- dijo Orion algo nervioso

Después de eso, las amigas de Arcee estaban completamente fantaseando con ellos dos juntos e ilusionadas, Arcee se fue y ellas la siguieron haciéndole muchas preguntas

-¿decías que no te gustaba?- dijo Elita aun más celosa que antes, lo miraba aun más seria inclusive si es que se podía

-no me gusta- dijo algo molesto

-Orion Pax, dime la verdad-

-¿la verdad de qué?... de hecho… ¿sabes qué? Creo que esto no está funcionando-

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-que ya me hartaste, estoy harto de que no me dejes si quiera moverme, y eso significa que sí, estoy rompiendo contigo y no te quiero si quiera volver a ver- dijo mientras terminó de guardar todo y apagó las luces para luego irse.

Fin de Flashback:

-¿rompiste con Elita sólo por Arcee?-

-no fue solamente por Arcee- sintió la mirada fulminante de Arcee y le dio un escalofrío- pero si fue mayormente por ella-

* * *

**Creo que este no me gustó tanto ;-; siento que le faltó un toque de no se qué XD ya que, díganme si les gustó :3 creo que ya sé que me faltó XD un Magnus XD LOL, lo siento porque no apareciera aquí pero era porque no lo sé, tenía más protagonismo en clases y como Ultra Magnus es "mayor de edad" posham... no va a estudiar )? XD**

**Ultimate fuera¡**


	3. Un Mal Día

**Bien… este será un capítulo de qué hizo Elita cuando Orion rompió con ella ewe así que este será un día con Elita y respondo reviews:**

**CyberKia: I will try to update as fast as I can, and thanks for commenting :)**

**Ligia21: muchas gracias :3 y como…em… escribí A CyberKia, lo actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda :3**

**Cytrey Cee Prime: yo siempre supe que Elita era una perra descorazonada XD nunca me agradó ._.**

**Bueno, gracias por comentar y me he estado entreteniendo demasiado con The Memories Of The Prime, también lo siento si este capítulo es algo corto pero me lastimé la mano y tengo dificultades para escribir ;-; y les recuerdo… Transformers no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes, si no que le pertenece a sus creadores Hasbro © Studios y Takara Tomi, los dejo leer ;)**

* * *

**Casa de Elita**_** –Tarde**_**- Elita POV:**

"_¿Por qué rompió conmigo?... ¿Qué es lo que hice mal?...! ¿Por qué me dejo por esa maldita perra?¡" _no podía dejar de pensar y hacerme preguntas… mis padres murieron por un vandalismo de los llamados "decepticons" mi hermana me abandonó cuándo mis padres murieron y mi hermano… el murió por peste Cybónica, ahora estaba completamente sola y lo único que tenía era mi trabajo como lideresa del equipo de Scouts, pero sé que solo lo usaba como mi "herramienta" para tener más información sobre quienes asesinaron a mis padres… solo que ni un solo mech en todo Cybertron me había abandonado… siempre era yo quien los dejaba.

"_Pero… aun tengo mi "especialidad" si no me equivoco… ¡la podría usar para hacer que la tal "Arcee" haga sentir tan mal a Orion que la dejará a un lado y así volverá conmigo¡ así rápidamente sabré más de los vándalos y me vengaré de ellos…" _seguí pensando en cosas "malévolas" pero primero tendría que ir con Arcee y tomar su forma para así poder seguir con mi plan…pero… ¿cómo?... sé que de alguna manera en lo más profundo de su spark me odie con cada pedazo de su asquerosa spark malnacida… -ya sé¡- dije sin querer en voz alta, casi gritando… Solo espero que mis vecinos no me hayan escuchado desde mi apartamento… Salí a caminar para pensar en cómo desarrollar la primera parte de mi plan.

-Oye, Elita-

Me di la vuelta y miré a Ultra Magnus –oh… hola Magnus, ¿qué pasa?-

-¿sabes en donde está Orion o Arcee?-

Tan solo pensar en esa chatarra tan repugnante tenía un pequeño tic en mis ópticos, sentía que pronto iba a explotar de la ira, pero tal vez… solo TAL VEZ podría usar a Ultra Magnus para hacer más fácil mi plan –no, Arcee debe de estar en su casa y Orion trabajando ¿Por qué no lo estarían?-

-bueno, creí que estaría contigo-

-Orion y yo rompimos ayer- dije como si se lo estuviese casi escupiendo en la cara… creo que fue un error, un gran error de mi parte

-em… lo siento… creo que no debí de… hablar de eso- dijo mientras se notaba un poco nervioso

-no importa, no lo sabías, además estoy feliz de no estar más con el-

-¿por qué?-

-bueno, creo que me merezco a un mech más grande, más fuerte y más bello… cómo tú- dije mientras me acercaba un poco a él, pero puso sus servos en frente de si mismo para separarnos

-ok… ¿qué intentas hacer?-

-nada…- dije con un tono para nada convincente

-Elita, te conozco mejor que incluso Orion, sé que tramas algo, dime que es-

-bien… intento separar a Arcee de Orion para que el idiota vuelva conmigo-

-si quieres que vuelva contigo entonces para que lo tratas como perro y no le permitiste acercarse a ninguna femme cuando tu ibas a los bares, te ponías hasta la coronilla y terminabas durmiendo y más… con cualquier mech a tu paso-

-sé que él sabe o sabrá quienes fueron los malditos psicópatas que asesinaron a mis padres-

-él se interesa más por la historia de Cybertron, en cambio TÚ como scout, líder scout se supone que deberías de investigar quienes se suponen que fueron-

-me prohibieron acercarme si quiera un poco al caso, pero sé que de alguna manera descubrirán quienes fueron-

-¿cómo quieres que pase eso si no tienen ni una sola pista de quien fue el maldito que se le ocurrió tal acto?¡-

-tengo a varios bots en mi lista-

-entre ellos son…-

-Starscream, se dice que es ó era un asesino a sangre fría, alguna vez hace tiempo fue el comandante aéreo de la guardia pero su puesto terminó siendo más que una mentira y comenzó a asesinar a cualquiera que supiera la verdad-

-¿alguien más?-

-Megatronus…- seguí hablando pero callé cuando noté la expresión al hablar de Megatronus

Con solo escuchar el "Meg" de Megatronus los ópticos de Ultra Magnus se agrandaron, sabía que era el mejor amigo de Orion y de hecho, era su ídolo y como todo "buen hermano mayor" tenía que cuidar de su pequeño "hermanito" así que no quiso escuchar más y fue a buscar a Orion, supongo…

-oye¡ ¿no me ayudarás?¡- No obtuve ni la más mínimas respuesta, en un nano-segundo se había ido más rápido que la velocidad de la luz –rayos…- miré la hora y, naturalmente, se me hacía tarde para ir con el equipo de scouts, así que tenía que irme ya.

_**Sala de entrenamiento de Scouts **_**–ElitaPOV-:**

Apenas llegué, creo que o llegué tarde o llegué temprano… me senté en una de las bancas, esperé segundos, minutos… HORAS casi 3 horas esperando hasta que un papel calló casi en mi rostro, lo tomé y lo leí… no podía creer lo que leí:

"_Lo sentimos, las clases de entrenamiento han sido suspendidas por un asalto… Me temo que tendrá que abstenerse de sus clases e irse a casa para estar más seguro/a, espero lo entienda por el bien de su salud, psicológico y bienestar."_

"_Agradecemos su atención: Líder de entrenamiento de Scouts"_

Pero pensé un momento… YO soy la líder de equipo de Scouts¡ o gastaron una broma o tal vez… me han removido de mi cargo… -PRIMUS¡- grité escuchando mi eco por la habitación para salir completamente furiosa del lugar, sentía que enserio necesitaba asesinar a alguien y rápido.

_**Casa de Elita**_** –Elita POV-:**

Primus ¿Por qué?¡ intentaba abrir la puerta de mi casa con todas las llaves que tenía pero ni una sola funcionó hasta que recordé… las dejé dentro de casa, si es que entraba por la ventana pensarían que quiero robar y si intento abrir la puerta de una patada… Primus que vergüenza, enserio… este era un mal día… uno de los PEORES realmente que he tenido, ayer lo de Orion y Arcee… hoy se me está olvidando todo, mis planes no funcionan y ahora no tengo la forma de entrar a mi propia casa… no tenía otro remedio así que de unas 3 patadas con toda la fuerza que tenía logré abrir la puerta, al fin, algunos me miraban extraño y con disgusto… Primus que gran vergüenza, ¿por qué?

-¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?- murmuré en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta a toda velocidad y me deslizaba poco a poco para terminar en el suelo, doblé mis rodillas, puse mis servos sobre ellas y apoyé mi cabeza sobre ellos pensando muchas cosas, recordando cosas que había olvidado y "volviendo" al pasado, terminé dejando salir mis lágrimas a flote, comencé a sollozar y al final, después de dolorosos y grandes recuerdos terminé con un poco de sueño, pero no quería si quiera moverme un poco… tenía miedo de que algo malo pasara de nuevo, así que cerré la puerta con seguro y terminé durmiendo en la misma posición toda la noche…

* * *

**Ouch, hasta a mi me dolió lo de Elita… pero tenía que hacer algo para que fuese así ¿no? XD y no vuelvo a decir que voy a subir un capítulo en poco tiempo porque en cada que lo digo me tardo más XDDD bueno, eso fue todo y lo siento es algo o muy corto, pero tenían que leer algo ¿no? :3 ya qué, los dejo ser libres¡ :D**

**Ultimate fuera¡**


	4. La verdad

**Aleluya hermanos¡ :D he vuelto XD se que solo me extrañaron porque querían que pusiese el capítulo ;n; pero les digo de una vez… será **_**CORTO **_**si, como lo escucharon… Leyeron XD, lo tengo que escribir en 3 horas porque a partir de ahora no tendré ni una pizca de tiempo por la escuela¡ D: también no lo subí en vacaciones porque tengo una enfermedad del estrés y me tiembla mucho la mano (siempre he tenido eso pero nadie lo sabía ._.) entonces mis padres creyeron que era por la PC y bueno… no la toqué en las 2 semanas de lo de semana santa sé que no les interesa esto XD por eso, los dejo leer de una buena vez :3 y también que esto pasa justo después de que Elita se encontrara con Ultra Magnus ¿ok? para que no se revuelvan :3**

* * *

**Salón de registros Iacon **_**–mañana-**_**:**

Orion estaba trabajando tranquilamente según lo que le había pedido A3 **(N/A: para los que no vieron The Transformers (serie de 1984-1990) Alpha Trion era el mentor de Orion/Optimus y la abreviación de su nombre es A3) **hasta que la puerta se abrió, era Ultra Magnus

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Orion sin si quiera hacer la más mínima vista a su hermano

-Vine a darte un consejo, algo que tal vez no me vayas a creer-

-¿a ,enserio?... ¿qué es?- dijo sin interés

-Megatronus es… Es un asesino, un bandido que utiliza a los demás para obtener seguidores, fama y fortuna, así se volverían como él y eso haría que el comienza a asesinar aun más, incluso podría matar a Alpha Trion, Elita… incluso Arcee y ó Ratchet- con los dos últimos nombres Orion se dio la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente, no sabría si creerle o no, tal vez Elita lo haya convencido con sus patéticos "encantos"

-¿por qué debería de creerte después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar hace 7 años?-

-porque soy tu hermano y como tu hermano sé que es mejor para ti y deseo protegerte… Volverte alguien en la vida-

-si quieres lo "mejor para mi" entonces… ¿por qué rayos me abandonaste, torturaste e incluso me hiciste pasar por _**ti **_un asesino, violador y incluso "bandido"? tú no eres mi hermano ni lo serás… ¿por qué no puedes entender eso?... ¿por qué rayos me dejaste en las ocasiones que más te necesitaba a _**ti?**_-

-porque quería que aprendieras que la vida no es un juego, tienes que ser un sobreviviente de los demás o morir como un techno… Yo solo quería que supieras como valerte por ti mismo y saber que nada es fácil, que necesitas robar y matar si es necesario para sobrevivir en este mundo lleno de crisis-

-largo de aquí…-

-Orion, yo sólo~

-te he dicho largo de aquí- le dijo con voz seria, mirada fría que incluso podría pensarse que lo podría matar en cualquier momento

-…bien… Pero te lo advertí, así que si pasa algo no es mi culpa-

-no me interesa, solo lárgate, no te quiero ver, al menos no ahora- dijo mientras se dio la vuelta y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo minutos antes mientras sentía un dolor inmenso, como si un sable atravesara su spark lentamente y fuese el bot que más había querido en toda su vida el que lo hiciese, como si estuviese muriendo lentamente al ver que todo a su alrededor muere junto con él, algo sin sentido. Magnus no dijo nada más, solo dijo "te veo luego" y se fue sin decir más de lo que debía haberle dicho, Orion solo suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas mientras se recargaba en el respaldo y cruzaba los brazos en forma de bloqueo sobre cualquier cosa.

Se quedó en esa posición segundos, minutos e incluso 4 horas… Hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y abandonó esa posición para ponerse de pie y ver quién era, era Arcee

-Hola, Orion- dijo mientras entraba a la sala

-Hola Arcee, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- Arcee pudo notar un sentimiento triste, confundido y extraño en él

-Em… te vine a preguntar sobre Magnus, se ha estado comportando muy extraño últimamente así que creí que tu sabrías que le pasa-

-¿qué tipo de comportamiento?-

-no lo sé… a veces parece perdido y otras veces tiene demasiado… deseo…-

-¿deseo?- preguntó Orion mientras se podía notar enojo en su mirada

-tú sabes, o intenta hacer cosas por el estilo, antes no lo hacía y quiero saber qué es lo que le pasa, ya que supongo que tú debes de conocerlo mejor que cualquiera ¿no?-

-ok… Arcee… Lo que te voy a decir puede que lo creas o no… Pero es la verdad, te pido que me creas y rompas y te alejes completamente de Ultra Magnus lo más rápido posible después de escuchar esto…-

-Ok… dime, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-

* * *

_**Ciudades de Iacon –Tarde**_**- Ultra Magnus POV:**

Solo caminaba, ni si quiera sabía a dónde iba… es cierto que odiaba a mi hermano… _**odiaba **_pero de alguna manera… ya no lo hago, tampoco sé porque rayos actuamos así uno con el otro, ni porque rayos alguna vez fui un "bandido", ni porque le hice esas tales torturas, solo sé que ahora me arrepiento, no tengo a nadie más que mi propia mente enferma y a mí mismo… Sólo tengo que admitir que, todo lo malo o al menos la mayoría que le ha pasado a las personas que estuvieron a mi lado alguna vez por más mínima que sea… Fue mi culpa y solo mía ¿por qué? Porque los abandoné en todo momento y tal como lo dijo Orion cuando más necesitaban a alguien…

También tengo que admitir que él no me necesitaba a mí, sé que me odia y siempre me ha odiado desde la muerte de nuestra madre y a pesar de todo lo que le hice, le dije, pensé de él… La verdad no me importa ni me interesa hacérselo de nuevo… Ni lo intentaré… Pero nunca cumplo mis promesas… Pero daría todo solo por decirle, y que él me escuche por una vez que… _**lo quiero… **_Aunque él me odie… Y sé que me lo merezco.

¿Lo último que supe?... es que me perdí entre las ciudades, intenté recordar por los lugares en los que pasé pero se me fue imposible, así que volví a caminar sin un rumbo fijo con la gran y al mismo tiempo muy poca esperanza de volver a casa

* * *

_**Salón de registros Iacon –tarde**_**- Autor POV:**

Hubo silencio por unos pocos segundos, hasta que Arcee habló –bien… ¿entonces que es lo "importante"?- Orion se quedó unos pocos segundos más en silencio hasta que al fin habló

-Ok… Ultra Magnus… "Magnus" ha sido y ES un violador, un bandido y manipulador, en el cual no se puede creer, ha hecho violaciones a femmes o mujeres en diferentes planetas y aquí en Cybertron, ha robado matado y torturado a personas inocentes, las ha manipulado como a mi hace años y me ha hecho pasar por su lugar millones de veces, cuando consigue "novia" se acerca lo más que puede a ella para terminar violándola y matándola como miles de otras… Y soy espectador de eso-

Los ópticos de Arcee se expandieron casi al máximo, miró a Orion unos segundos, él solamente bajó la mirada, Arcee no sabía si creerle o no, tal vez sea mentira o no… Lo volvió a mirar mientras intentaba formular palabras lo cual le era imposible…

* * *

**OOOOOOH¡ :O Orion le dijo la verdad a Arcee¡ XD ¿le creerá o no? ._. No lo sé, después se me ocurrirá XD**

**Ultimate Fuera¡ ;3**


End file.
